


Playing Hooky

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Key and Taemin skip school for a day at the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the tumblr fytop!key taekey challenge

Taemin had always walked behind Key but that day Key was the one who followed. For some reason his heart was so heavy. Maybe it was because it felt like this was last time, like the end. And he was glad to be walking behind Taemin; that way the other couldn’t see the tears in his eyes. They were so heavy; keeping his gaze fixed on the hem of Taemin’s shorts that every now and then kissed his skin.

They had changed from their school uniforms into $10 ensembles from the thrift shop. They were less conspicuous this way having walked out of school in the middle of exam week; although the pick-up driver who allowed them to hitchhike on the truck’s bed asked more than once if they shouldn’t have been in school. Key made up some lie. He was better at it than Taemin was, more convincing anyway.

It was positively criminal to be locked indoors when the weather was so nice. Summer was arriving and the breeze carried on it the siren scent of the sea. The sun felt wonderful on their skin as they leisurely crossed the bridge to the beach. At ten thirty in the morning, the road was near deserted.

Of course Taemin picked the moment when Key’s silent tears spilled from his eyes to stop and turn back. The smile on his face fell but he didn’t say anything. He was nervous; he had never really been good with these types of emotions. There was also the fact that Key really didn’t like Taemin seeing him cry.

Taemin ran ahead, stopping in the middle of the road, and turned to Key with a knowing look. Key remembered the time they stopped in the middle of a traffic jam to dance the choreography of their favorite band’s new single. Taemin was dancing again, motioning for Key to join him. Key shook his head, smiling as Taemin hit every imaginary beat in his head.

It worked. Taemin had cheered him up in his weird little way. The beach was also in sight and Key ran passed Taemin towards it, shouting ‘last one there is a rotten egg’.

Even with the head start, Taemin beat him to the beach, charging head first into the waves. Key would have won if he hadn’t laughed so much. For some reason, he found the way Taemin ran to be funny.

 

 

It was not, after all, a good idea to charge into the sea in their clothes, and Taemin even jumped in with the backpack that had their school uniforms. The sun was too warm to bask in while their clothes dried, so they trekked up the beach to the Love Shack – half beach wear shop/half room and board.  The place was closed as the season hadn’t started but somehow Key knew where the old man who ran the place kept a spare key and as bold as brass, they walked into the shack. Key headed straight for the store room and brought out two warm beers. He gave one to Taemin, smiling coyly when the younger hesitated. He could tell that Taemin was worried that they’d get caught even though Key was always getting away with stunts like these.

While Key chugged his bottle, Taemin sipped his. Key seemed impatient for Taemin to hurry up as well, but the younger kept a conservative pace. Rolling the empty bottle towards the store room it came from, Key grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. The material stuck to him and for several seconds, his naked torso was on view for Taemin’s leisure as he struggled to get his head out of the hole. He caught Taemin staring even though the younger pretended one of his absent mind expressions. Key was not fooled though, and there had also been that moment in the water, when Taemin’s fingers brushed against his thigh for no apparent reason. Taemin might not have been good with his words but he was good with his body.

The wet shirt fell to the ground in a wet flop. Taemin looked up from the gathering puddle to Key’s face. He was smiling that smile that could only mean trouble. His clothes left a wet trail to the downstairs room as he stripped. Taemin stayed where he was on the counter, finishing his beer. Only after he heard the soft sounds of a running shower over the electronic house beats of Stromae did he follow. He didn’t go into the shower with Key, however. Instead he draped himself on the bed, closing his eyes to the streams of sunshine filtering through the opened windows. Now that he was alone, he allowed himself to feel sad. There weren’t going to be many more days like this. After their mock exams, there’d be summer cram schools, and then national exams, and then college applications, and then graduation…it just felt like this was their last chance to be together.  

Taemin didn’t notice Key’s presence until he felt the mattress dip on his right. He opened his eyes. Key was looking down at him so intensely. His hair was wet, grooves visible from where he had ran his fingers through it. A drop of water fell on Taemin’s face and Key leaned in to brush it off with his lips.

“Kibum,” Taemin whispered – that was Key’s real name. He got the nickname after some lame joke he told about knowing the way to unlock girl’s hearts.

Key pulled back, licking his lips. “Salty,” he remarked and leaned in for a kiss on the lips. “Is this okay?” he asked before their lips touched; his breath was warm against Taemin’s mouth. Taemin nodded.

Key tasted like salt as well, and beer, and the bubble gum flavored lollipops he was constantly eating. His lips were soft but his technique was dominating. He controlled the pace and the pressure, intent on leaving Taemin breathless.

Without breaking the kiss, Key moved to straddle Taemin, grinding down against his pelvis as he pressed their chests together. Taemin tore his mouth away to release the moan, taking the opportunity to catch his breath as well. Key’s lips remained busy, nipping at the skin of Taemin’s neck and collarbone. This is the most they’ve ever done and if it was to be the last then Taemin wanted to go as far as they could.

Taemin pulled off his baseball shirt, interrupting the bruising work Key was making under his chin. As he made to unbuckle the belt at his hips, Key stopped him, grabbing his clumsy hands.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Taemin huffed, wiggling his fingers out of Key’s grip.

“We don’t have anything,” Key informed him. He looked like he was having a hard time trying to not to kiss the younger’s fat, red lips.

This gave Taemin a moment for pause.

“I trust you,” he finally said.

Key was suddenly very serious. Sure they’ve been friends for years and knew everything about each other - from Taemin’s sloppy first time to Key’s bombastic weekend with sex god Kim Jonghyun. They’ve been careful but still this was a big deal.

“Kibum, I’m sure,” Taemin said, running a palm over Key’s abdomen. The shiver that shook Key seemed to shake him from whatever hold had him hesitating. He returned to the hickey purpling on Taemin’s skin while Taemin rid himself of his pants.

Key was an attentive lover, considerate and patient. Even after he’d worked Taemin open with organic balm they’d found in the night stand near the bed, he thrust into the boy beneath him slowly. The pace must have been agony for him and twice he bucked hard into the hot heat enveloping his length, but for the most part he was controlled. Even when Taemin whined and grabbed at Key to go faster, Key just pinned the other’s hands above his head and kept the pace; the only hint of strain showing in the protruding vein in his neck.  

Key had always wondered what Taemin’s cum face would be like, how that innocent face would look like all screwed up in want. He wasn’t disappointed. Taemin was also whiny which surprised Key because it was so not like him and Key was getting off on the desperate vocalizations of his name.

“Kibum…” That was Key’s only warning before ribbons of white cum began spilling from Taemin’s untouched cock. Key’s orgasm followed shortly after; pulled from him when Taemin’s walls clenched tightly around him during his orgasm.

Key dropped on top of Taemin exhausted. He thought about how disgusting it was that he was lying on top of Taemin’s cum but it was fleeting. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that but when he opened his eyes the sun was pretty low and Taemin was dressed, watching him sleep.

“What time is it?” Key asked.

Taemin looked at his watch. “School let out five minutes ago.”

Key groaned, stretching out. They were going to be in so much trouble.

“Why are you smiling?"

Key didn’t realize he was smiling. “It was worth it,” he said. “I think.”

“Get dressed,” Taemin said, poking at the cum crust in Key’s belly button.

 

The walk home would have been considerably longer if they had not been picked up by the police. Their parents were livid. Their home room teacher as well as the Dean of Students had their turns ripping into them about responsibility and their futures. It was so bad, the police officer on duty pleaded leniency on their behalf. citing worst case scenarios of students committing suicide as a result of exam stress. Key and Taemin were grateful for the intervention accepting their punishment graciously.

As they were herded away from each other, for whatever reason, Key broke away from his parents determined grip, ran up to Taemin and kissed him full-on on the lips. The next day, Taemin asked him if it had been necessary to be that dramatic, it wasn’t as though they wouldn’t be seeing each other in school for the next three days. Key only smiled, replying yes, it was absolutely necessary to be that dramatic.


End file.
